Fire Emblem: Awakening
by The Will of D
Summary: A young tactician named Yuki wakes up in the middle of a field with no memory of her past and was found by a group who calls themselves the Shepherds led by the prince of Ylisse, Chrom. This meeting will lead them to a grand adventure that they will never forget. Based off the game: "Fire Emblem: Awakening". Pairings revealed in later chapters. For NaNoWriMo.
1. Premonition: Invisible Ties

A/N:

Hey, guys. It's been a while. I know that there are so many fics that I have yet to finish, or even start to top it all off, but this is actually something that I've been working on months ago and decided to make it official for NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month). Fire Emblem: Awakening is actually one of my favorite games of all times, so I kinda decided to write sort of my own version of it with a handful of certain scenes changed and/or have been taken out with just some mentions of the scene. Note that the Paralogues and Xenologues will be in a separate fic all together unless the story itself is short of 50,000 words total. Also, please don't ask for specific pairings for I have already picked them out a long time ago at the start of my second playthrough.

I know that there's probably several grammar mistakes lying around somewhere, but due to being quite busy this entire month, I wouldn't be able to have time to edit and sort everything out. If the mistakes are minor or even kept to the minimum, then I won't edit it. But if there are a lot of major mistakes lying around, then maybe at the end of the month or when the story is finished, I will edit everything.

So without further ado, just sit back and enjoy. ^w^

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening or any of the past and future Fire Emblem games.

Premonition:

Invisible Ties

"We should almost be there. Just a little further," a male voice was heard down a hallway as several footsteps and heavy breathing were also heard, "Hopefully the others will make it okay."

"I'm sure they will, Chrom," said a feminine voice, "They both have Khan Flavia and Kahn Basilio leading them. The one's I'm most worried about is the both of us."

"Don't worry," the man named Chrom said with a reassuring smile, "We'll be fine."

As the two made it to the stairway, the hooded woman stopped dead in her tracks while the other kept going.

"What's wrong," the older asked as soon as he noticed that his partner had stopped, as he was only several steps up the stairway.

"I-I can't go in there," the younger said as she gripped onto the hood of her robe tightly over her head, her eyes clenching hard, "Chrom…if I go in there…only one of us is walking out."

Unexpectedly, the young tactician felt a comforting hand placed on top of her head, looking up only to see the young prince right in front of her, wearing a gentle smile.

"We'll be fine, Yuki," he repeated in a gentle voice, " We can do this, together. You can fight Validar's control over you. So let's go in there and prove that no so-called "destiny" can tear us apart."

And with that said, Chrom continued up the staircase while Yuki just stood there, lost in thought.

"I hope you're right, Chrom," she murmured to herself as she followed the other. When they reached the top floor, they found a large, empty room with what seemed like an alter at the back of the room.

"Keep your guard up," Yuki warned, "He could appear anywhere at anytime."

Chrom nodded as he unsheathed his divine blade, Falchion, and griped it tightly in his grasp while Yuki reached into her pocket inside of her cloak and took out her favorite magic tome: Thoron. Having each other's backs, they cautiously walked to the back of the room to look for any signs of where Validar could be. Though, as they were about to let their guard down for a second, a wave of dark, purple flames were aimed towards them, thought they fortunately dodged it in time.

The two best friends turned to look to see a man appearing from the shadows, walking towards them as he wore a chilling grin, mostly aimed at the young tactician, sending a shiver down her spine. Validar.

"So I see you have come, Yuki," he said, "Have you finally realized what you're destined to do? What you're destined to become?"

Yuki tried to refrain herself from shying away despite how intimidated she felt though Chrom could sense how insecure she was feeling.

"Yuki will never give into your so-called foretold destiny," the young prince spoke up, slightly taking a step forward in front of his tactician as if shielding her from the older man across the room, griping Falchion even tighter.

"Is that so," Validar scowled at Chrom, "Then tell me, young prince, what do you think she's destined to be? She doesn't even have a true place in this world other than to be by my side."

"You're wrong, Validar," Yuki finally spoke up, "There is no such thing as destiny or some foretold fate. It is the bonds that we create and share that link us together. These invisible ties are what brought us together, not some destiny."

"Even so," the sorcerer started, "There must be a real reason why you are here right now. I have the fire emblem and we're at the alter. The only thing we need is the vessel and to perform the rite for the awakening to happen. And it so happens that I see the vessel stand before me."

Both Chrom and Yuki gritted their teeth to that statement.

"There is a reason that we're here," Chrom started.

"And that is to defeat you!" Yuki finished as she and Chrom charged at Validar. The dark mage grinned as he threw his own attacks at them. Being two of the fastest members of the Shepherds, the two easily dodged his attacks, exploding as the blast made contact with the floor where they once stood.

Using the thick smoke that surrounded them to their advantage, they hid until Yuki gave the signal for Chrom to attack while she charged up her own. As soon as sparks surrounded her hand, she nodded to him and, once she did, the young prince went ahead and charged at Validar and swiftly slashed him with his sword, which hit him pretty good.

Validar clutched his wounded chest tightly and, right when he was going to do a counterstrike, Chrom immediately jumped out of the way. Before the evil man reacted, several bolts of lightning had hit him, causing him to stumble to the ground.

Seeing this, the young prince took this opportunity to deal the final blow with one last slash, causing the mage to spit out a lot of blood and, with a wet thud, his body finally hit the ground.

Looking at the body before him, Chrom let out a relieved chuckle and grinned.

"We did it," he said as he walked towards Yuki, patting her on the shoulder as he still wore that smile, "Thanks to you, we carried the day. We can finally rest easy now. At long last."

Yuki couldn't help but smile back. After working for Chrom as his head tactician the past fifteen or so years, the last she had seen him truly smile was when his second daughter was born about ten years back.

Right when she was about to say something, Yuki saw, from over Chrom's shoulder, Validar's body rose, as he was covered in dark flames.

"No!" he shouted, "This isn't over! DAMN YOU BOTH!" He then threw a final wave of dark flames towards the two before falling over again. Yuki's eyes widen and, knowing Chrom wouldn't be able to react in time, pushed him to the side and took the full force of the attack, screaming in pain as she felt her own flesh burn from the attack.

"No!" Chrom shouted as he saw his best friend collapse onto the ground. He then ran up to her and skidded onto his knees, holding the younger up with one arm as he checked her wounds.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked with worry apparent in his voice as he tried standing her up.

Though before she could answer, Yuki gritted her teeth as she felt another full-blown migraine appear, much worse than the past ones she had before and, as her head throbbed, seeing her vision turning red every few seconds. She could see Chrom speaking to her, but no words were heard.

Then at the moment, for a split second, she blacked out. Next thing she knew, she saw Chrom stumbling back with a blade of lightning through his chest. Looking down, Yuki found sparks surrounding her hand as it usually does after using Thoron, her eyes widening in shock and fear written on her face at what she had just done.

With tears welling up her eyes, the young tactician looked back up at Chrom, only to see him wear a weak smile as if trying to assure her.

"This is not…your fault," he barely managed to say then coughed up some blood, "Promise me…you'll escape from this place… Please…go."

And after voicing out his final plea, light faded from Chrom's eyes, though his smile never faltering, as he collapsed then died.

Yuki just stared at him wordlessly in both horror and in sadness as tears rolled down her cheeks. She has done it. She killed her comrade, brother-in-arm, and best friend. And with that realization hitting hard, she looked up to the celling as she cried in agony of losing someone very dear to her.

She then felt darkness surrounding her and felt it slowly controlling her, but paid no mind to. Then, at that very moment, she finally collapsed herself, completely blacking out.

A/N:

For those who wants a reference of what my Avatar (Yuki) looks like, here it is:

Build: 2

Face: 1

Hair: 3

Hair Color: 5

Voice: 1

So, until next time, Will of D signing out. ^w^


	2. Prologue: The Verge of History

A/N: Hello, everyone. Sorry it took so long to update but...well I have been quite busy the past few weeks with NaNoWriMo. I'll be working on chapter 14 by the time this chapter is up. Anyways enjoy this chapter.

Prologue:

The Verge of History

"We have to do something."

Ugh. Please go away. I'm trying to sleep here.

"What do you propose we do?"

Wait, why does that voice sound so familiar.

"I-I don't know."

Ow. My head. Why must she be so unnecessarily loud?

Reluctantly, she opened her eyes, realizing that she was on some grassy field, looking up to see two strangers, bending down and looking at her. One of them was a familiar, blue haired man, obviously the older of the two, who was at least in his late teens, early twenties. And the other was a blonde woman who was at least in her mid to late teens.

The younger of the two's eyes were wide open as she noticed the other starting to wake up then wore a warm smile while the older man did the same.

"I see you're awake now," he chuckled.

"Hey there," the youngest woman said then giggled a bit.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know," the other continued, offering his hand to the older woman, "Give me your hand."

The cloaked woman looked at the offered hand for a moment then took it with her own, being pulled up by the other, though not with out noticing the strange tattoo that was on her hand, but didn't really dwell on it for a simple tattoo was the least of her worries at the moment.

"You all right?" the blue haired man asked.

This man…could it be?

"Yes," the younger answered, "Thank you, Chrom."

"Ah. So you know who I am, then?"

Uh…

"Uh…n-no actually," she stuttered as she started to shy away a bit, "I-it's strange. I-it just sort of…c-came to me."

Seeing how uncomfortable she's starting to get, Chrom gave her a reassuring smile.

"No worries, friend," he said, "How curious, though. Mind telling us your name and maybe what brings you here?"

"O-oh," she started, "W-well my name is…it's…um…" The young woman clutched her head, feeling a headache coming on as she struggled to remember.

"…You don't remember your own name?" Chrom asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

The young amnesiac just shook her head then looked around.

"I'm not sure if…I'm sorry but where am I, exactly?"

"Hey I've heard of this," the blonde haired woman gasped, "Maribelle told me about it. It's called amnesia."

"I say that it's a load of pegasus dung," another man in full body armor said as he stepped forward, making the cloaked woman jump a little, "We're to believe you remember milord's name but not your own?"

"B-but it's the t-truth," the young brunette stuttered again as she took a few steps back, feeling intimidated.

"What if it is true, Frederick?" Chrom said defending the other, "We can't just leave her out here, alone and confused. What sort of Shepherds would we be then?"

"Just the same, Milord," the man named Frederick said with a scowl, "I must emphasize caution, though. 'Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock."

Chrom just sighed.

"Right then," he said, "We'll take her into town and sort this out there."

The mysterious woman's eyes widen at this.

"W-w-wait just one m-m-moment," she panicked, nearly falling back, "D-d-do I have a s-say in th-this?"

The youngest of the four just giggled at her reaction, which earned her a glare from Chrom. He then looked back at the brunette and smiled reassuringly.

"Peace friend," he said, "I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town. Now come."

With that said, he and the other two walked on ahead while the cloaked woman just stared at them for a moment then hesitantly followed after them.

As the four walked further down the road, the young amnesiac looked around, taking in the beautiful sights, her eyes sparkled at the view despite the feeling of Frederick glaring at her from behind as he was riding his horse. This just made her catch up to Chrom more.

"Don't worry about Frederick the Wary there," he chuckled as he saw the other walk closer to him, "He tends to be quite overprotective, especially of us."

"A title I shall wear with pride," the said knight sighed as he rolled his eyes, "Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution. I have every wish to trust you, stranger, but my station mandates otherwise."

"I understand, sir," the younger said, "I would do no less myself. Though, I do have a few questions: What will you do with me? Am I to be your prisoner?"

Chrom just chuckled a bit at this.

"You'll be free to go once we establish you're no enemy of Ylisse."

The younger brunette just tilted her head to the side curiously.

"Is that where we are?" she asked, "Ylisse?"

"You've never heard of the halidom?" Frederick scoffed sarcastically, "Ha! Someone pay this fine actress. She plays quite the fool. The furrowed brow is especially convincing."

"Frederick, please," Chrom said, glaring at the older man, then looked back at the oldest of the two women, "This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse," he explained, "Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the exalt. Now, I suppose proper introductions are in order. My name is Chrom – but then you already knew that."

He then pointed towards the blonde haired woman.

"This delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa."

Lissa just stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"I am NOT delicate! Hmph!" she pouted, then turned to the older woman while wearing a smile, "Ignore my brother please," she said, "He can be a bit thick sometimes. But you're lucky the Shepherds found you. Brigands would've been a rude awakening."

"Shepherds?" the cloaked woman questioned, tilting her head again to the other side, "You tend sheep? …In full armor?"

"Heh, it's a dangerous job," Chrom chuckled, "Just ask Frederick here."

"As I stated earlier," Frederick lazily answered.

"Well, it's nice to officially meet you three," the younger said with a slightly nervous smile, "My name is Yuki." This made the other three stare at her, a bit surprised. "Huh. I just remembered that," Yuki continued, "How odd. I suppose that's one mystery solved."

"Yuki? Is that foreign?" Chrom wondered, "…Ah well. We can discuss it later. We're almost to town. Once we- "

"Chrom, look! The town!" Lissa screamed in horror as she pointed to the direction they were headed towards. The other three looked to see the town was set on fire.

"Damn it!" the younger man cursed, "The town is ablaze! Those blasted brigands, no doubt…" He then turned back to Lissa and Frederick, "Frederick, Lissa! Quickly!"

"What about her?" Frederick asked, pointing at Yuki.

"Unless she's also on fire, it can wait!" Chrom answered.

"Aptly put, Milord," the older knight nodded.

"Let's go already!" Lissa said then she and the other two men ran towards the direction of the town, leaving Yuki behind.

"But what about- " she started, but it was already too late as they were already out of sight, "Hmm…" Unsure of what she should do, she started rummaging through her coat, only to find a thunder tome in one pocket and a bronze sword by her side. "Well these could come in handy," she said to herself. And, in a last minute decision, she ran after the other three.

Once in town, Yuki saw the three Shepherds were already fighting off the brigands with Chrom and Frederick doing all the fighting while Lissa was healing them with her healing staff. She could see them struggle with the fight, though as they were clearly outnumbered.

Having quite the keen eye, Yuki scouted out the entire town, seeing that there were two myrmidons, a mage, and two barbarians. While in front of the church, there was a mage, two myrmidons, and three barbarians, along with an innocent villager, who was kept hostage by what she assumed to be the boss.

Before she could do any more analyzing, Yuki could hear a loud scream, which she immediately recognized as Lissa's. She turned to see the healer being cornered by a myrmidon while Chrom and Frederick were fighting their way to save her.

Crap. They're not going to make it to her on time.

The young amnesiac came up with an idea then took out her tome before running towards Lissa's direction to get into a better range.

"Lissa, no!" Chrom shouted in fear as he saw his sister being cornered, defenseless. The brigand grinned a cold-hearted grin, as he was about to kill his prey, raising his sword up into the air and started bringing it down.

"Thunder!" Just then, a bolt of lightning hit the back of the swordsman, shocking him and, before he got the chance to see his attacker, someone went ahead and slash him deeply into his back before he dropped dead. Lissa looked up to see her savior, only to see Yuki starting to straighten up.

"Phew, just in time," she sighed in relief as she wiped the sweat off her face, then turned to look at the younger woman, "You okay, Lissa?"

"Y-yeah," Lissa said, slightly stuttering, "Thanks, Yuki."

"Yuki," Chrom called out, grabbing the other's attention, as he ran towards them, with Frederick following behind him, just before he stopped right in front of them, "Yuki, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought I'd come to assist you," Yuki answered, "Plus I know my way around a fight, if you'll have me."

"Of course," the older nodded, "Strength in numbers. Just stay close."

The young brunette just nodded back.

"We need to make our way towards the front of the church, though," she said, "Their boss is residing there along with four other brigands plus a hostage. But we need to be wary of the boss himself for he has a ranged weapon. A Hand Axe to be exact."

"So what do you suggest?" Frederick asked after killing a mage.

"Well, we need to take down the other four to reach the boss," Yuki started, "And we also need to save the girl. Hmm…I'd say Lissa and Frederick act as the distraction while also taking down the men while Chrom and I go and rescue her. I'm the only one out of the four of us who can used ranged attacks, so, if anything, I can fight him from a distance." She then turned to Chrom, "Do you know the fastest way around the church?"

"Yeah," Chrom said as he nodded.

"Good," Yuki said, "We're going to need to go through there instead of going through the front so that we won't be seen. Frederick. You and Lissa are to distract them for as long as you could until we give you the signal. We can't risk getting the girl injured while taking on the boss. Once the signal is given, finish him off. Understood?"

Frederick just gave her a nod, despite being unsure about the plan.

Chrom just chuckled as he patted Yuki on the shoulder.

"You've lent us your strength, and that makes you a friend," he said, "Having an ally by my side gives me courage."

Yuki just blushed a little.

"T-thank you," she said, still blushing, "But I think there's more to it than that."

"What do you mean?"

"Hmm… I believe there's a tactical advantage to fighting side by side," the young tactician explained, then rubbed her chin, "…It's fuzzy…Wait, yes: Working in pairs improves strength, defense, speed…Yes, yes, I'm sure of it. That's why I prefer us to work together than to work separately."

"That makes sense," Chrom said with a light chuckle. Though, before he could say anything else, they found that more brigands were making their way towards them, "Okay then, let's put this plan into action."

"Right!" With that, they had split up, slashing thought their enemies on the way to the church.

"Still with us, Yuki?" Chrom asked as they made it to the back of the church.

"Yeah," Yuki answered after taking a quick drink of a vulnerary, then hummed, "It's strange though. Here on the battlefield, I can…well, I can "see" things."

"See things?" the older questioned, "Like what?"

"The enemies strength, the flow of battle…I must've studied this somewhere."

"So you're saying that you can size up the enemy at a glance?"

"Yeah, it would seem so. And perhaps more if I apply myself."

Chrom just nodded, both amazed and impressed by Yuki's talents.

She makes a fine tactician, he thought, I should ask if she would like to join the Shepherds. Maybe once this battle is over.

"Chrom," Yuki called as she was peaking from around the corner, interrupting his thoughts. He then went ahead and joined her. "Once they're completely distracted, we go in and rescue her."

"But what if your plan doesn't work?" Chrom asked.

"Well, I do have a Plan B," the younger said, then looked up to give the other a reassuring smile, "You're just going to have to trust me with that one when it comes to it."

Chrom just thought about it for a moment, then hesitantly gave her a nod, a bit worried about what kind of back-up plan she came up with.

Before he could comment though, they noticed that the brigands were completely distracted by a certain knight and healer. The duo then went in for the rescue. They silently, yet quickly, walked towards the woman, who was tied up and was leaning against the wall. When she noticed the two as they have appeared, Chrom gave her an assuring smile and mouthed, "Don't worry we're here to rescue you. Don't make a sound or we'll be caught."

The girl nodded in understanding as she let her saviors try and untie her. The knots one the rope was tight, but the two had finally managed to set the other free.

"Okay, let's go," Yuki whispered and the other two nodded. Chrom then quickly lead the girl away, protecting her, while the young tactician followed behind, watching their backs.

"Well look at what the cat dragged in." Yuki froze, immediately realizing that she was caught. She then turned to see the boss, Garrick, walking towards her with a wicked grin on his face. Before she could react anymore, the barbarian slammed her onto the nearest wall, making her gasp in pain. "Hmm…" he continued, having a good look at the young tactician, and then grinned, sending shivers down Yuki's spine, "This one is a cutie," he said, "Maybe I should kill the rest of these fools and keep you for myself for…personal reasons."

"Yuki!" Chrom shouted as he came back from around the corner after realizing that the younger wasn't behind them, getting his sword ready to strike. But then, Yuki turned her head slightly and giving him a look that reads, "I've got this. Trust me," making him reluctantly pull back a little.

"You know," she started, slowly raising her hand, "You should never, ever underestimate your opponents. Especially women."

"Eh? What you talkin' about, girlie?" Garrick questioned as he glared at her.

"I'm saying that you should never judge anyone by his or her looks," Yuki started and her hand stopped right in front of the older man's chest, her arm covered in sparks and her eyes glowing, "And that women are just as much, if not more, capable in battle as men are. Time to tip the scales! Thoron!"

With that, a blade of lightning struck through Garrick's chest and through his heart, instantly killing him. With a final grunt of pain from him and after spatting out some quite a bit of blood, he finally collapsed, letting Yuki free from his grasp in the process.

"Well that's the end of that," she said, sighing in relief, as she wiped away the sweat and blood that covered her.

"Lucky for the town, we were close by," Lissa chirped as she, Frederick, and Chrom gathered around Yuki, "But holy wow, Yuki! You were incredible! Swords, sorcery, AND tactics! Is there anything you can't do?"

"There's probably plenty of things that even I'm not capable of doing, Lissa," Yuki giggled, blushing a bit at the compliment.

"You're certainly no helpless victim, that much is for sure," Chrom said with a grin.

"Indeed," Frederick agreed with a slight scowl and a look of suspicion on his face, "Perhaps you might be capable of an explanation for how you came here?"

Yuki just sighed.

"I understand your skepticism, Sir Frederick," she said, "And I cannot explain why only little knowledge has returned to me. But please, believe me. I have shared all that I know."

"You fought to save Ylissean lives," Chrom started, patting the young tactician on the shoulder, "My heart says that's enough."

"And your mind, Milord?" the older knight questioned, surprised that the other can put his trust on a complete stranger, a suspicious one at that, "Will you not heed its council as well?"

"Frederick," Chrom groaned then let out a sigh, "The Shepherds could use someone with Yuki's talents. We've brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such an able tactician? Besides, I believe her story, odd as it might be."

Frederick just sighed at this, knowing that he won't be able to change Chrom's mind no matter how much he tries to convince him otherwise.

"T-thank you, Chrom," Yuki said with a smile.

"So how about it?" Chrom started, offering a handshake, "Will you join us, Yuki?"

Yuki's grin grew wider at the offer.

"I would be honored," she said, shaking his hand.

With that said, the four started to walk out of town.

"By the way," Frederick started, turning to Chrom, "Did you notice that the brigands spoke in a Plegian accent."

"Plegian?" Yuki asked, "What's that?"

"Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbor," Chrom explained, "They send small bands into our territory, hoping to instigate a war."

"And it's the poor townsfolk who have to suffer!" Lissa added sadly, "Totally innocent and totally helpless…"

"They do have us, Milady," the older brunette reassured, "Shepherds to protect the sheep. Do not be swept up in your anger. It will cloud your judgment."

"I know, I know," Lissa said, sounding a bit chipper now, " Don't worry. I'll get used to all this."

"Excuse me." Just then, one of the villagers caught their attention as he approached the four, "Milord, please! You must stay the night! We are simple folk of simple means, but we would gladly toast your valor with a feast."

"A most generous offer, sir," Frederick said with a smile, "And no doubt your hospitality would be grand. But I'm afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol."

The villager just nodded in understanding.

"Dark meat for me," Lissa started, obviously not getting the message, "Medium well, and no salt in the soup. I simply – Wait, what?!" she started complaining, just barely realizing what the older knight had just said, "We're not staying?! But, Frederick, it's nearly dark!"

"When night falls, we'll camp," Frederick chuckled, "Eat off the land, make our bed out of twigs and the like…I believe you mentioned you would be "getting used to this"?"

"Frederick?" the younger groaned, "Sometimes I hate you."

"You've quite the stern lieutenant there," Yuki sighed.

"Yeah, well, "stern" is one name for it," Lissa said, puffing her cheeks, "I can think of a few others!"

"Frederick only smiles when he's about to bring down the axe," Chrom said, rolling his eyes.

"Dully noted," the young tactician sighed again.

"You do realize that I AM still present," Frederick groaned after clearing his voice.

"Oh we realize," Chrom teased and Yuki just chuckled.

"Milord remains as amusing as ever," the older knight sighed, "Now then, shall we be going?"

"All right, all right," Chrom chuckled, then turned to their newly recruited tactician, "Ready to go, Yuki? The capital isn't far."

Yuki nodded and, with that, the left for Ylisstol.

A/N: And off to Ylisstol they go. Wonder what would happen on their way there. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please R&R. You can throw some suggestions and whatnot to improve the story and so on. Hope you guys have a nice day. Will of D signing off.


End file.
